Pox Father
by boburnhamplease
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode 'Pox Father'. Casey decided that the least she can do is help Derek with his chicken pox.


Notes: this is just a oneshot from and older lwd episode: 'pox father'

**notes: this is just a oneshot from an older lwd episode: 'pox father' im not shure how good it is, and im shure i can analyze and make it much better, but im gunna give you what i got. enjoy! –meggg.**

Stepping out of the bathroom, clad in short-shorts and a wife-beater, Casey McDonald started to walk out of the bathroom and into her room but was stopped by a grunt coming from behind Derek Venturi's bright red door.

_Do I really want to go in there…?_

Cautiously walking over to the door, she tapped her knuckles on the wood three times.

…_Better safe then sorry. _

"Err, come in!" blowing out a breath and mentally slapped herself for being such a pervert, she walked into the mess of a room. Once her eyes finally landed on Derek, she found him in only a pair of boxers scratching at the irritated marks and bumps from his chicken poxes. Casey could help but giggle at Derek's strained facial expression and noises as he struggled to get to the middle of his back while bending over to scratch the back of his cafe. _Who knew the human body could stretch like that?_

"Did you just come here to laugh at me or what?" Derek said, after standing straight and pulling his boxers around until they felt right again.

"No, actually I came to see what all the noise was about, but now that I saw I guess I can just…leave." Casey said turning around to head out.

"No! Don't leave!"

_Uhh, what? _Swinging her head around Casey looked at him like he was insane.

"I mean-I… um. Is there any like stuff you have to stop this itching?!"

Opening and shutting her mouth once, she smiled. _Second time in two days Derek Venturi asking for help… _"Um, yeah. There's cream that you can put on and it calms down the itching for a few hours."

Derek look relieved "Can you get me some, and hurry!"

Casey figured it's the least she can do since he gave her a cell phone _and_ a new locker. She sighed and told him she'd be right back.

Casey ran back in Derek's room holding a bottle of aloe lotion. She held it out to Derek and he opened the cap and sniffed it.

"Aloe…? What the hell is this?" he made a strange looking face at the bottle.

"Ugh, Derek its burn and itch relief cream. It should help; you just put it on the itchy area."

Derek quickly squeezed an unneeded large amount of cream on his face and all over his arms. Casey rolled her eyes, and put her hand right where her wife beater and shorts met, pushing the shirt up further off her hip.

"Well, now that you decided coat your body in my aloe cream, I'll just be leaving."

"Uh, wait." Derek called out as she turned for the door.

…_Again? _

"What Derek? Do you want me to rub the freaking lotion on you?!" She threw her hand up in the air, looking ridiculous with her wild damp curls bouncing around.

Smirking at her and shaking his head laughing "You'd like that wouldn't you, Space-Case?"

_Rubbing your (somewhat) toned chest and sharp shoulders? Pffft. No_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Derek. That's disgusting! I'm- your! Jesus!"

"Case its okay. I don't blame you for wanting someone as hot as me, and I've been walking around you like this," he waved his hands around his boxer clad body "how could you forgive me for being such a tease?"

"Derek, could your ego get_ any_ bigger? This is ridiculously. Why are we even _discussing_ this?"

"See, I joke around about one barely sensual thing, and Miss Prude-ass-Casey comes to visit."

"I'm not a prude, you pig!"

"Not only are you a prude you're a grade-grubbing prude!"

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Skirt-chasing-cad!"

"Klutz!"

Stepping away from Derek, Casey crossed her arms …._very maturely_…. and said she was finished discussing nonsense.

"But I thought you were gunna rub some itchy-cream on my pecs." He grinned at Casey

"Now you're really talking nonsense." She laughed.

Derek didn't seem to find this as funny as Casey did, but he still held out the lotion bottle "Seriously… please. Can't you just get my back?"

_I'd love to rub lotion all over your body, as long as you do mine. (Tsk, tsk. Wink, wink.)_

Casey bit her lip and looked at Derek holding out the bottle and looking at her. Her eyes traveled down his bare chest to his lotion covered arms and legs and back up to his also lotion covered face.

_Come on… it's just a back._

"I guess… but you owe me!" She jerked the bottle out of his hands and plopped onto the bed and motioned for him to join her.

Positioned so she was against the headboard with Derek in front of her leaning forward slightly Casey squeezed cool cream into her hands and rubbed it all over her palms and smeared some onto Derek's back, he jerked slightly.

"Ah! It's cold!"

"Baby." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see, and started to rub the cream around on the top of his back, the area around his neck. Moving her cream filled hands to the tips of his shoulders and moving them down his upper arms, she remembered doing this to Lizzie when she had the chicken pox.

_Uh, I dunno if you know this but Lizzie_ isn't _your super hot stepbrother._

"Down more-" Casey jerked her hands downwards, rubbing a few bumps, landing in the middle of his shoulder blades "-farther." Dragging her hands downward once again she landed on the bottom edges of his shoulder blades "Mm… prefect." She lightly dragged her finger nails on a spot that looked irritated, after getting more lotion; she started on his lower back. She rubbed, itched and massaged until she reached the edge of the elastic on his boxers.

Quickly swiping lotion there and rubbing slightly she lifted her hands and palmed his side; her hands in the middle of his body and arms. Lifting up and down Casey reached up on his ribs and massaged them, running the backs of her knuckles against the bone; he moaned. She stiffed noticeably, until he reached and took her hands to the side of the side of his abdomen. Soon she started massaging and rubbing there too, until the lotion soaked in the skin.

Letting out a pleased sound he stretched his arms out, turned around to face her and smiled goofily at her "Alright, Spacey. Next round." He motioned to his chest.

"Uh-uh. No way. We agreed on back, not back and chest!"

"Come on, you did such a good job. Can't you just do my chest, and then you can leave; scouts honor. I mean how can you leave the sick to fend for themselves?

"…Okay, now scoot over!" She tucked her feet under herself and moved into the middle of Derek's legs.

_What? Compassions in my nature!_

Casey squeezed more cream and brought her hands to the middle of his abdomen and started rubbing all the way to the bottom by the waistband of his boxers. Carefully slipping the tips of three fingers under the fabric she slid them across to his left hip and massaged the soft stretchy skin there.

Derek let out a soft mellow moan, she looked up at him and smirked, but he just took her fingers and slid them up to his soft, (somewhat) toned middle.

Rubbing around his belly button that was speckled with a few freckles here and there, getting more lotion she lead her fingers to around his "pecs" she brought her hands in between them and lifted them up around the front beginnings of his shoulders.

Suddenly, Derek brought his arm up, to lightly brush his hands up and down her arm, sometimes going all the way up her shoulder to rub around where her neck and shoulders meet.

Sighing at the nice warm felling that settled it's self in her stomach she brought her hands up on the side of his neck spreading her index and thumb across his neck, rubbing the cartilage she could feel from his windpipe softly.

When he swallowed she felt the vibrations, and she went to move her hands again, but he swooped his head down for his lips to meet the flex-y skin of her neck. Dragging his lips in ways that sent chills up her spine she stopped her motions all together and fell into the cursed Venturi charm.

_Hum, that feels goooood. I should put Aloe on chicken pox victims more often._

"Um, I'm beginning to think that this…_hum_…isn't helping much of the sick." Casey swallowed.

"Yeah, not others but I suddenly feel much, _much_ better-" An oddly pleasant licking sound and an un-oddly pleasant moan interrupted him. "-and if you calmed down you'd stop shaking and we both could feel much, much, _much _better." Derek croaked as he barely kept licking and sucking her neck, he kind of just dragged his lips, kissing or licking once every five seconds.

Once he said that Casey notice that she was shaking, she tried to calm herself down but had a hard time keeping it up when Derek kissed his way up her jaw bone onto her chin. Dragging his face up, Derek rubbed the right side of his nose on the left side of hers, pulling her closer and slightly onto his lap. Casey's eyes opened though they were heavy, and looked over at his closed eyes and watched him nudge his nose with hers, their lips brushing each time.

It's wasn't until he caught her bottom lip in between his and started _gripping _and _sucking _that her eyes sealed close and she brought her hand that stayed up on his shoulder down to– stopping to open her mouth and let his tongue glide threw. –grip the inside of his elbow with the other hand.

Pulling her so her hands lost grip and her chest slammed into his, her sitting fully on his lap; legs spread so her knees went farther then his back, he took hold of her wrists lead them to the back of her neck, kind of pushing them in his hair by mistake but he just loosened grip on her bottom lip and brought the tip of his tongue to touch hers, hers reaching to rub his.

_It's like were takings turns. Ha._

Derek brought his hands to the bottom of her mane of semi-damp waves. He changed the angle of the kiss, breathing deeply from his nose, moving his head to the right and hers to the left. Soon their whole tongues were in each others mouth.

Bringing her hands into his hair Casey started loosing breath and so did because he pulled their lips apart so they were still slightly on each other. Derek took about three deep breathes and soon started sucking on the corner of top lip.

_Whoa, best make out. Ever. With soft lips and smooth tongues... No! This must stop now!_

Taking the chance while she could she started to speak "Derek, um, do you- I mean, this is… not good, I mean its _good _but-" he pulled his mouth away but kept slipping his tongue across her lips slightly and quickly.

"-Case, why ruin a beautiful thing? Your right, this is _good_. So don't over analyze and chill, or heat up… but I seem to being doing that for you." She felt him smirk as he pecked her opened lips about three times.

"But your sick-"

"-you've had the chicken pox."

"And I-"

"-Have the most kissable lips ever"-

"-And you-"

"-Can't keep my hands off your body-"

"-And everyone-"

"-Your mouth's so warm, _but when I kiss you; I get chills_."

He whispered the last part into her mouth before licking his lips and kissing her with an open mouth.

_Ah, the hell with it let him get me heated up._

Casey pushed him down so he was lying flat and her hands flew to the backs of his shoulders telling him to crane his neck up to her mouth, bringing her mouth half way there to reach his.

**FIN.**

okayyyyy ! sooo, tell me what you think, im not as happy with it as i could be, im worried about to many paragraphs and the flow of the sentences. but whatever : **reviews**, flames (if needed..), and **construction criticism** !


End file.
